Rob Rackstraw
Robert "Rob" Rackstraw (born in Sunderland, England, on 31st October 1965) is a British voice actor who joined the US voice cast of Thomas & Friends in The Adventure Begins and the UK voice cast in the nineteenth series. Other credits include "Bob the Builder", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Angelina Ballerina", "Engie Benjy", "Roary the Racing Car", "The Octonauts", "Watership Down", "The Mr. Men Show", "Sooty's Amazing Adventures", and "Sooty Heights". Voices UK/US *James (US; The Adventure Begins onwards - UK; Tit for Tat onwards) *Donald (twentieth series onwards) *Sam *Axel *Raul (The Great Race only) *Hugo *Etienne *Flynn (nineteenth series onwards, excluding Toad and the Whale) *Bradford *Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor) *Big Mickey *Fergus Duncan *The Thin Clergyman *Some Passengers (Henry Spots Trouble and Henry Gets the Express) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle) *Sodor United Football Team (Reds vs. Blues) *A Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Worker (Philip to the Rescue) *A Painter (Goodbye Fat Controller) *Some Quarry Workers (Toby's New Friend) *Douglas' Driver (Love Me Tender) *The Great Railway Show Announcer *The Red Sea Serpent *James' Driver (The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and A Shed for Edward) *The Christmas Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *A Signalman (The Big Freeze) *Trailer Voice-Over (Thomas Goes to Bollywood) *Film Crew Leader (Thomas in the Wild) *Isla's radio (Cyclone Thomas) *The Fat Tiger Hunter *Ace (original workprints) UK *Toby (nineteenth series onwards) US *Stanley (twentieth series onwards, excluding Pouty James) *Monty Online videos and additional content *Nigel *Landmarks of Sodor Announcer *One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story!) *The Mayor of Sodor (DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con only) Songs *Will You Won't You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Somebody Has to be the Favourite (performed) *Who's Thomas? (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Films * Friendly Monsters: ** A Monster Holiday (1994) ** A Monster Easter (1994) ** A Monster Christmas (1994) * Gogwana (2000) * Bob the Builder: ** A Christmas to Remember (2001) ** The Knights of Fix-A-Lot (2002) ** Snowed Under (2004) ** Built to Be Wild (2005) ** Race to the Finish (2008) ** The Legend of the Golden Hammer (2009) ** Big Dino Dig (2011) * Renart the Fox (2005) * Zemanovaload (2005) * Angelina Ballerina: The Silver Locket (2007) * Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (2009) * Eats Shoots and Leaves (2011) * Chases and Fun Awesome Adventures Vol. Two: Races (2012) * Sophia Grace & Rosie's Royal Adventure (2014) * Containment (2015) Television * Avenger Penguins (1993) * Fantomcat (1995) * Gogs (1995-1996) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1996) * Pond Life (1996) * Soul Music (1997) * Wyrd Sisters (1997) * Bob the Builder (1998-2012) * Lavender Castle (1999) * Watership Down (1999) * The Lampies (2001) * Angelina Ballerina (2002) * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2002-2003) * Girls in Love (2003) * Metalheads (2003) * The Koala Brothers (2004) * The Secret Show (2006-2007) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Dennis & Gnasher (2009) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * Pet Squad (2011) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Zou (2013) * Boyster (2014) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * Messy Goes to Okido (2015) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) Games * Retribution (1994) * Realms of the Haunting (1997) * Dragon Quest: Journey of the Cursed King (2004) * Shinobido (2005) * The Witcher (2007) * Venetica (2009) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I (2010) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II (2011) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) * Anno 2070 (2011) * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) * The Raven (2013) * Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse (2013) * Blackguards (2014) * Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014) * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) External Links * Official Website * Rob's Twitter account Category:Voice Actors